Routine
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Everyone, where they realize it or not, has some kind of routine in their life. That routine will also go through changes as we age, whether it be drastic or subtle. Saburo Togusa is no exception. Featuring Kaztano, from episode 6


Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I do not own Durarara, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

**Note:** This is just a little oneshot idea I had. This fandom really needs some love. Come on, my fellow yaoi fangirls, love this pairing! Check out my other fic, Pillow Talk if you like this one.

Kaztano is a REAL anime character. He is in episode six.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Routine–noun<strong>

1. a customary or regular course of procedure.

2. commonplace tasks, chores, or duties as must be done regularly or at specified intervals; typical or everyday activity

Wake up to the shrill ringing of an annoying alarm clock.

Get dressed.

Plop back down on the bed for another five minutes.

These were the three steps that began Saburo Togusa's day.

Correction. Those _used _to be the steps that began his day.

For the greater part of his teenage years, that was how it had been. He'd had no working brain functions before his cup of coffee, and since his alcoholic father was passed out from his latest drinking binge, no one was expecting him for another hour. Hell, he went to one of those school that started at 10. So after making sure his father wasn't dead(by kicking the couch he passed out on; a grunt meant alive, no grunt meant dead. Simple, ne?)

Even when his father died(liver rupture and kidney failure) when he was 16, this was how he spent his mornings. Get up, dressed, sleep again. Then maybe eat or watch tv. Or eat _and _watch tv. The occasional Shizuo chasing Izaya episode could be heard clearly from his window, which was more entertaining than the news or _Gohan-kun(1)_. One of those shows that was attempting to get off the ground but was failing miserably.

So yes, his mornings were slow and at his own pace. Even school and work were slow paced.

Everything changed, however, when he first heard of Ruri Hijiribe. This woman wasn't the reason for his change, oh no. In fact, it wouldn't be for another 4 years before it even began to resemble change. In fact, the reason his routine changed was for one reason.

He met this change while he was walking around his local public square.

"_Tickets, get your tickets here!"_ Hearing this, he had looked up…and instantly fell in love(of course, this is a new revelation, he did not know it just then). Standing a good 15 feet away stood an overweight man, wearing a sign that read 'Ruri Hijiribe, front row seats.' His obnoxiously long nose stood out the most, followed by the bits of dark hair sticking out from his hands and chest. He appeared to also be prematurely balding.

But Togusa found him beautiful. So he quickly made his way over, and asked for the price of one ticket. Kaztano had grinned, then mentioned the extremely high price.

Of course, Togusa paid immediately.

"_You seem to care a lot for her, no?"_ He had asked. Togusa had nodded, tears in his eyes as he stared at the ticket. Kaztano grinned, leaning back slightly and pushing his beer belly forward. _"Then whenever she has a concert, I will save a ticket just for you."_ He had promised.

This promise was held true, and over the next few years, the two developed a bond. Even after Togusa settled into the Dollars with Kadota and the others, he still made time to see Kaztano. He and his friends also took to watching out for the man too.

Kaztano lived in the shadier parts of Ikebukuro, along with many other illegal immigrants from Italy. The part where he lived specifically had become known for it's high disappearance rate(which had, thankfully, dropped dramatically after they took care of the cause. Damned scientists.)

His routine changed for the better after he and Kaztano go involved. He was more energetic in the mornings was the only change at first. Then, eight months later, when Togusa moved in with him, he had to adapt to Kaztano's routine. Which, honestly, was a pleasant change.

Wake up to the shrill shrieks of one of the teenage girls in the crappy building.

Waller in the sheets while Kaztano gets up and takes a shower.

Join Kaztano in the shower.

Make sure nothing had been stolen in the night(curse cheap locks, shitty neighbors, and their heavy sleeper-ness).

Feel relieved nothing had, then dress(yes, they didn't dress before checking. Clothes would be irrelevant if their shit was stolen).

Watch some crappy American soap opera while eating breakfast.

Then, after they had done their best to secure the apartment, Togusa would pick up his friends, then drop Kaztano off for work.

So yes, his morning routine was greatly improved.

However, his favorite change was his nighttime routine(2).

Grinning slightly, Togusa shook himself out of his inner reflection. Stepping out of his beloved van, he was instantly surrounded by reporters. A quick glance around showed that he was not the only one, so he quickly relaxed. It took the reason for the camera's a few minutes to reach him, but when he finally did, Togusa appreciated the irony of his question.

"And you there, sir. Do you have a special routine?" Yuuhei Hanejima asked, the cameras turning to him because of the star.

Saburo Togusa smirked, looking down at the ground, then back up towards his apartment building, where he could see a familiar smiling face. When the face beamed and seemed to jump up and down, he chuckled quietly. He returned his gaze to the cameras, and answered the question.

"I'd guess you could say that."

* * *

><p>1) Gohan-kun is a show in Beelzebub. This authoress totally hasn't been watching that .<p>

2) Pillow Talk is a version of their nighttime routine. Tehe, go read it. It's fluff, not lemon, I promise. I might do another version sometime in the future though.

**A/N: **So here is another oneshot. I actually had a lot of fun with this one. This is how I'd like my writing style to shit to, but unfortunately, I don't think it will happen. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it~

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
